Episode 3720
Mikey Episode Number: 3720 Date: Saturday, September 13, 1997 Sponsors: O, 7 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Thad Mumford Director: Emily Squires 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy sings about "Feelings That Are Real." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie announces that her cat Feff will jump ON a box and say meow, but he keeps jumping OFF when she puts him on, so Suzie does it instead. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Furline Huskie sings "Comb Your Face" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter O hoist Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand O / o |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie writes a dramatic story, which is actually the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey Fraggle sings "Why?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man Counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Floral patterns are formed to Eastern European music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig dances a jig while wearing a wig. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At a library, Cookie Monster learns about why there's a library and asks an Anything Muppet librarian for a box of cookies. The librarian becomes extremely frustrated because Cookie Monster doesn't understand the library doesn't have cookies! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The O in STOP bounces around, and the other letters ask it to stop (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gunge sings "Gonna Party (Saturday Night)" with the Doozers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A face is drawn, but the mouth complains when it is drawn last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a piano and decides to play it. The left half wants to play short notes, while the other half prefers to run his fingers across the keyboard. They decide to cooperate, and both use their notes to play "Chopsticks". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lucky Seven Sampson" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Seven |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A visual representation of the nursery rhyme "To Market" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop has a tummy ache from eating way too many cookies (approx. 15). So, Barney, Kathy, Derek, Min, and Shawn sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" to cheer her up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in American Sign Language Artist: Steve Finkin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Blue Suede Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O For Orange |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Walkin' on Wall Street" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Water World" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide